Mi encuentro con él
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Lo que comienza con una persecución, quién sabe cómo terminará. Historia sobre Bill Tokio Hotel y Angie.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA!

Ahora lo que sigue es esta historia inspirada en una gran amiga que quiero mucho y que tengo el honor de conocerla desde que estábamos en la secundaria: Ángeles.

Y pues yo la verdad no soy fanática de Tokio Hotel, pero en serio, esto lo estoy haciendo por ella…¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, MI ANGIE QUERIDA!

**DISCLAIMER: **Pues creo que sólo diré que la historia está basada en mi amiga y en Bill Kaulitz, vocalista del grupo alemán Tokio Hotel.

* * *

**MI ENCUENTRO CON ÉL.**

Berlín sí que es una ciudad de muchos contrastes. A pesar que el Muro fue derribado en 1989, casi veinte años, aún siento que la gente está dividida. Yo percibo una tranquilidad si no fingida, tal vez impuesta. ¡Ah, demonios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Creo que ando más paranoica que de costumbre.

Recorro tranquilamente pero a la vez observo los detalles de las arterias principales de la capital alemana. Sus edificios y calles tienen un estilo sobrio, pero a la vez se me hace algo pintoresco: los coches, la gente caucásica caminando ya sea sola o acompañada de otra persona. Van en pares y en escasos momentos veo a personas con hijos, o sea, en familia…y eso me pone algo nostálgica.

Extraño mi país, mi gente. A pesar que me he encontrado a gente muy agradable y amable en Berlín, aún no le llegan a la calidez de una persona mexicana, como yo.

Acepté este intercambio cultural para abrirme hacia nuevos horizontes y créanme, me siento a gusto, pero siento que algo le falta a mi vida. Y no, no es un novio. También me quise alejar de mi propio ambiente porque ya estoy harta y cansada de las relaciones amorosas. No he tenido muchas conquistas, pero ya como dice mi abuela: "estoy curada de espanto".

Hay he caminado por horas y no he parado. Por fin me siento agotada y me detengo en un café llamado _Luft. _Curiosamente este pequeño café está hacia la calle, por lo que el nombre le queda más que perfecto. Me acomodo en una mesa, pido una limonada muy fría y un pastelito de café. Ya estaba disfrutando de mi comida cuando vi a un tipo corriendo y venía hacia acá. Él vio el café y tuvo que reducir su loca carrera. Entró un tanto nervioso al restaurante y casi en un dos por tres se adueñó y se sentó de golpe en la silla que estaba desocupada en mi mesa.

-¡Ya todo mundo entra como Juan en su casa! –le dije sarcástica.

-¡Perdóname! Pero creo que me has salvado la vida, por ahora. –exhaló ruidosamente mi improvisado acompañante. –¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que pase un rato?

Yo ya ni le había puesto atención a su presencia, estaba más interesada en satisfacer mi hambre y mi sed y de reojo le dije que no importaba, que si lo deseaba, se quedara.

-Eso sí, no intentes empezar una conversación conmigo mientras estoy comiendo… –le advertí con un tono seco.

Me tomé mi tiempo para terminar mis sagrados antojos y él se me quedó mirando por un buen rato, en una de esas abrió la boca y como que quería soltar una palabra de su boca, pero recordó enseguida mi amenaza y se abstuvo hasta que yo acabé.

-Tú eres latina, ¿cierto? –me preguntó con cierta curiosidad ya más repuesto y sin miedo a que yo lo delatara o algo.

-Creo que mi respuesta sería muy obvia, pues. –le respondí. –Sí, y soy de México.

-¡Oh! Yo conozco ahí, es muy bonito y su comida es muy buena, muy picante, pero deliciosa.

-¿Y por qué lo conoces?

-Yo he ido a una entrega de premios ahí.

-¿Acaso eres una estrella de rock o algo así? –pregunté un tanto incrédula.

Mi acompañante asintió.

-¡Pareces salido más bien de un cubetazo de agua…así luces como fideo escurrido! –me reí, total, era una burla sana. Él también se rió. –¿Y por qué estabas corriendo como condenado?

-¡No sabes! Es que un grupo de fanáticas me estaba persiguiendo.

-¡Ajá! Te estaban persiguiendo los del manicomio –pensé para mí misma. –¡Ya veo! ¿Y desde cuándo y dónde te estaban persiguiendo? –volví a preguntar ya con un poco más de interés.

-Desde hace casi media hora, yo andaba solo aquí por el parque cuando el ejército de chicas comenzó a seguirme sin parar.

-¡Pobre de ti! Creo que se te olvidó tomar tu medicina para tus delirios… –ahora apunté burlonamente, con la mera intención de herir su susceptibilidad.

Y a lo lejos pude ver que un montón de niñas gritonas enajenadas se acercaba al café. Él huyó como conejo y se dirigió a los baños. Entre la pequeña muchedumbre vi que una chica tapizada de pecas y con lentes grandes cargaba un poster con la cara del mismo chico que me estaba acompañando, y en ese poster decía con letras hechas por lápiz labial rosado: "¡Te amo, Bill Kaulitz!".

Yo apenas daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de todo el tipo no me estaba mintiendo. Esa misma chica me preguntó que si yo lo había visto, a lo que sólo respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces.

-¡AHÍ VA, VAMOS! –gritó eufórica otra chica alta y rubia y las demás también gritaron y se fueron por el lado contrario.

No pude evitar darme la carcajada de mi vida, la escena fue patética, pero hilarante al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te agradezco enormemente! Hoy hiciste la obra de caridad del día. Te irás al cielo con todo y limonada…¡ehmm!

-¡Sí, sí! Bueno, y pues ahora tú discúlpame a mí por no haberte creído. Y me llamo Angie.

-¡Gracias, Angie! Espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos… –me tomó de la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin más.

Pedí la cuenta a la mesera, pagué y me retiré del café. Llegué al parque y me senté en una banca y recordé todo lo ocurrido. Creo que esta es la primer rara experiencia con un chico, y ojalá no sea el final.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

El fragmento de la canción es de la autoría de la banda Tokio Hotel. Hago esta aclaración para que no me digan que ésta la compuse o algo parecido, ¡jua, jua! XD

* * *

**Segundo capítulo.**

06:30, por la mañana. El desgraciado radio despertador hace que una vez más ya no siga entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, el dios helénico del sueño.

-¡Maldita sea! –me dije a mí misma. –La ventaja es que este infame despertador no me convierte en una ramera, en sueños.

Ese aparato sintonizó una canción que acaparó un poco mi atención. Ésta iba más o menos así:

_We were running though the town.  
Our senses had been drowned,  
no place we hadn't been before…_

Enseguida pensé que era una banda de rock americana o algo así, si estaba en lo incorrecto es que mi cerebro aún estaba apagado. Dejé escapar unos estribillos más hasta que oí la parte principal del tema musical.

_Ready, set, go! It's time to run.  
The sky is changing, we are one.  
Together we can make it while the world is crashing down,  
don't you turn around…_

Me senté lentamente de la cama y me dejé llevar por el ritmo. Y auditivamente sí que era muy agradable, un rock estridente, no como los clásicos de los 70's, pero muy atractivo. Después me levanté y me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara…¡me cuesta muchísimo trabajo activarme!

-Y espero que hayan disfrutado enormemente de esta canción. A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho oírla y más cuando me ando despertando. Esto sí que me reanima. –decía el joven locutor un tanto emocionado. –Esto fue "Ready, set, go!", de Tokio Hotel. Y ustedes ya lo saben, la voz es a cargo de Bill Kaulitz.

-¡Cómo es el mundo de pequeño, Angie! –hablé conversando en voz alta conmigo mismo.

Me metí a ducharme y rápidamente me cambié y me puse un maquillaje ligero. Amanecí un tanto indolente, espero que mi estado de humor mejore cuando esté en el instituto.

Llegué al instituto y vi que mi amiga Henrietta, oriunda de Munich y vecina de mi residencia. Tiene más o menos mi misma edad, mucho más alta que yo, blanca pero con las mejillas muy coloradas, ojos grises y un poco regordeta. Nos saludamos como siempre y ella estaba comiendo un sándwich.

-Mi sándwich es de mermelada de fresa con mantequilla de cacahuate…¿gustas?

-¡Eww! –dije con cierta repulsión. –¡Ni una cabal mujer preñada comería esa mezcolanza tan fea!

-No importa, más para mí. –y siguió engullendo con fruición su único desayuno. –Por cierto, ¿no te enteraste de las últimas noticias? Los chicos de Tokio Hotel se van a presentar en un concierto público en la Arena L*** mañana.

-¿No es donde fuimos el otro día aquí cerca que este Manfred se estampó en el poste por andar viendo a unas chicas que parecían unas zorras?

-Precisamente, querida. ¿Vas a ir a verlos?

-Yo ni sabía de su existencia, hasta ayer.

-Parece que vives en una cueva, que no te enteras de nada, niña.

-¡Discúlpame la vida! ¿Y tú los vas a ir a ver?

-A Desireé, mi hermana menor le gustan, y más el chico que tiene la melena castaña, Georg.

-Me temo que yo sólo conozco al vocalista y eso fue de puro patinazo, ¡je, je! Aunque no he repasado gran cosa para el examen de Historia Universal…será mañana y en vez de ir creo que mejor me pongo a estudiar. No quiero que la beca se me baje por desidia mía.

-Igual y no te pierdes de gran cosa, amiga. Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que ir al laboratorio de Química y el maestro es muy estricto en cuestión de horarios. ¿Nos vemos aquí en este mismo lugar a la hora de salida?

-Sí, está bien, Henny. Nos vemos en la tardecita.

Mágicamente la tarde pasó rápido. Lo bueno es que hoy la profesora de matemáticas no asistió y saldremos una hora más temprano. Yo ya quería irme, pero tenía que esperar a mi amiga. La esperé sentada en una banca mientras estaba leyendo una revista del corazón para adolescentes. A mí ya se me había pasado la edad para andar leyendo ese tipo de cursilerías y banalidades de los artistas de la farándula, pero sólo la estaba hojeando, sólo bobeaba los encabezados de los artículos.

Ya estaba por terminar de leer cuando volví a ver la foto de Bill con su hermano gemelo Tom, el bajista del grupo. Si sé que él era el del bajo es que lo vi debajito de la foto. Nada es coincidencia. ¡Ya no lo veía como fideo aguado! Era guapo, una belleza sutil masculina que pocos tienen. Creo que ahora estoy comenzando a entender a las chicas que lo estaban persiguiendo el día anterior. Bueno, tampoco creo ser una maniática…¿o sí?

Por fin llegó el susodicho día del concierto al aire libre y gratuito. Anduve rondando por la arena para ver si veía a Henrietta con su hermana, pero mi búsqueda fue en vano. Aún la gente no llegaba porque era como las dos de la tarde y el concierto sería hasta el atardecer. Sí estaban unos mirones ahí, pero luego se retiraban o simplemente se pasaban de largo.

Yo me aburrí y de plano decidí regresar a mi departamento a estudiar para mi examen. Ya en esas andaba cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro por detrás y vi que era un chico con unos lentes oscuros tan grandes que casi le cubrían toda la cara y una gorra de mezclilla color verde militar.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. –Soy al que le salvaste el trasero ayer.

-Veo que después de todo sí eres famoso, Bill Kaulitz.

-¡No lo digas en voz alta, que sigo de incógnito! –puso su dedo índice en mis labios. –Dentro de un rato será el concierto, ¿vendrás?

-Tengo que estudiar Historia y…

-Pero ya estás aquí, linda –Bill me interrumpió nuevamente. –O bueno, no quiero que me vayas a reclamar de que reprobaste por culpa mía.

-¡Ya! Total, mi examen no lo tendré por lo menos a primera hora. Puedo esperar un poco más y no será tanto.

-¡Vaya confianza la que te tienes! Eso habla bien de ti, pero, ¿no crees que en exceso pueda ser tu perdición?

-El tiempo no es mi dueño, ¡ja, ja, ja! –reí sonoramente y él me correspondió con una linda sonrisa.

Estábamos platicando de lo más cómodos cuando de repente cuando llegó un tipo parecido al luchador estadounidense Big Show, pero con cara de más matón y con más cabello, se le acercó a Bill y no alcancé a oír lo que le decía, casi le susurraba al oído. Éste último le respondió asintiendo la cabeza y el otro se fue.

-Me tengo qué ir, Angie. Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para el concierto.

-¿Ese mastodonte es uno de tus guaruras?

-Así es, pero el león no es como lo pintan. Tú lo ves así de asesino, pero no mata ni a una pulga. Y lejos de ser guardaespaldas, también es uno de los técnicos de sonido. Si cambias de parecer, te voy a dar este boleto, lo buscas y él te pondrá en la primera fila del evento. –me dio un papelito rojo y se alejó de mí.

En mi camino a casa estaba soñando despierta, visualizándome cómo estaría yo en un lugar en la primera fila y a gritar y a emocionarme como las otras chicas viendo y escuchando a su grupo favorito. Yo no estaba enamorada de la banda, yo estaba enamorada de Bill y punto. Y por andar papaloteando, choqué con otro chico. Me disculpé con él y él en un alemán no muy bien empleado me dijo que no era nada. Cuando miré su cara, me pareció ver a Bill, claro, sin los ojos maquillados con delineador negro.

-Yo acabo de estar contigo, estabas cerca de la arena…

Mis palabras parecían aturdirlo, en primera porque creo que no me estaba entendiendo ni media palabra de lo que decía. Segunda, trataba de reconocerme, pero no lo conseguía.

-Disculpa, no te entiendo bien –habló el chico pausadamente. –¿Hablas inglés? Mi alemán es muy malo y sólo vengo de turista.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo siento. Yo pensé que eras un chico local…¡ehmm!

-Daniel, Daniel Vermont, pero puedes llamarme Danny. Y soy de Florida. –completó mi frase.

-Te oyes como bebida.

-¡Jo! Todo el mundo me hace ese chiste. Ya debería estar acostumbrado. Oye, creo que me confundiste con alguien. ¿No será que tengo parecido con el tipo que canta en Tokio Hotel?

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Bueno, no soy fan de su música pero he oído otras canciones y me parecen buenas y digeribles.

-¿Y en dónde estás hospedado?

-En este hotel –señalando con su brazo el edificio justo a un ladito de nosotros. Estoy con mi primo mayor y con una amiga, de hecho, son pareja y yo vine a hacerles mal tercio, ¡ja, ja! Pero los familiares de mi amiga querían chaperón y pues yo, tuve qué sacrificarme –suspiró fingiendo lástima, a lo cual me reí. –Ya, –continuó. –¿Qué es lo que tiene ese Bill que no tenga yo aparte de tener dinero y ser reconocido por todo el mundo?

Me quedé callada unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a responder, pero no se me venía nada a la mente y sólo me encogí de brazos.

-¡Otra que se deja llevar por la magia de la belleza bizarra masculina! –carcajeó Danny.

-¡No es bizarra, tú! –le di un golpe duro pero juguetón en el brazo. –Es algo, ¿cómo te lo podría describir? Es un magnetismo animal hipnotizante.

-¡Ajá! Y aparte, tienes manita pesada –se sobó su brazo un poco adolorido.

-Es que tengo un hermano varón y pues tengo que estar a la altura.

-Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que ir con mis acompañantes a visitar el museo y hacer algunas compras. Yo estaré unos días más. Mi habitación es la 503 y pregunta por mí.

-Yo presiento que nos seguiremos viendo. Entonces yo te vendré a ver mañana por la tarde, si estás disponible.

Así quedamos, nos dimos la mano y nos despedimos.

-¡Y yo estoy más guapo que ese pelos necios! –me gritó Danny desde lejos y yo seguía caminando y sonriendo ampliamente.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

El fragmento de la canción "Moonson" es de la autoría de Tokio Hotel.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo.**

Entre las guerras civiles por la independencia de las colonias americanas estaba que no me podía concentrar. Miguel Hidalgo libertaba México mientras que José Martí hizo lo mismo que en Cuba, pero algunos años después. Y en tanto en Sudamérica Simón Bolívar acababa con el Imperio español en Colombia, Venezuela, entre otros, Antonio José de Sucre luchó por su cuenta en Bolivia…¿POR QUÉ ME TIENEN QUE TORTURAR DE ESA MANERA? ¡Fechas de porquería!

Estoy un poco preocupada, bueno…¡bastante preocupada! Debí haber estudiado con más días de anticipación, esto es lo que me saco. Y si me encuentro así es porque tampoco puedo atender a la concentración. Sé que no soy ese tipo de personas, pero en definitiva cómo quisiera por lo menos darme un balazo, o de perdida sorrajarme de cabeza contra la pared.

-¡ESTÚPIDO BILL KAULITZ! ¿POR QUÉ DIANTRES ME PONES TAN MAL EN TAN POCO TIEMPO? –grité y me cuestionaba mientras arrojaba furiosa la revista en la que él posaba.

Pasaron pocos instantes, miré esa revista y la volví a agarrar y la apreté hacia mi pecho. Estaba arrepentida, lo sé, y también que lo estoy empezando a querer. Besé la foto con un amor tierno, me dirigí a la puerta y salí así sin más. Ya no me importaba el maldito examen, ya no me importaba esa estúpida beca…ahora lo que me galopaba por mi mente, corazón y venas era el deseo férreo de verlo, de ver de cerca a un hombre que tal vez no sea mío, pero que por lo menos sería el último intento para tener el amor.

Faltaba como una hora para que el concierto en la arena comenzara, pero el recinto ya lucía abarrotado por muchedumbre eufórica y expectante a que salieran ellos y a que saliera él cantando la única canción que había escuchado: "Ready, set, go!".

Sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir, pero no tanto por la esperanza de verlo, sino porque me estaba dando un ataque repentino de agorafobia. Las fuerzas me abandonaban. Y cuando sentí desfallecer, alguien me sostuvo como un ángel custodio que cuidaba mis pasos.

-¡Tranquila, amiga! Estoy contigo para que ya no te desmayes.

La gritería y el apretujado de gente no me dejaba reconocer la voz, pero su lengua inglesa y su rostro poco a poco desvanecieron mis dudas. Era Danny el que me sujetó. Me llevó a un lugar un poco más despejado y ahí lentamente comencé a recuperarme.

-Creí que ibas a ir de compras –le dije.

-Sí, ya de hecho ya había terminado cuando vi a este gentío y pues te vi desde lejos. ¡Y eso que no tengo vista de halcón!

-Se supone que ahorita debería estar repasando mis apuntes…

-¡Típico! Yo también debería estar en mi casa porque dentro de quince días voy a tener mis pruebas finales para avanzar a mi último semestre y no ando lloriqueando.

-¡Yo no me estoy quejando! Sólo digo que no sé si estoy en lo correcto seguir a los instintos de mi corazón.

Danny se me quedó viendo como bicho raro. "¿Y esta loca por qué está diciendo esa sarta de incoherencias?". Le ordené que dejara de mirarme de ese modo.

-¡Ven conmigo hacia la primera fila antes que nos aplasten! –le grité de golpe y lo agarré de su brazo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Varias veces chocamos con varias personas, pero mi recién amigo y yo llegamos como pudimos hasta en mero enfrente. Vi al guardaespaldas gigantes y le mostré el pase que Bill me había dado. Nos miró de arriba abajo, lo tomó y nos señaló qué lugar iba a ser el nuestro.

Para mi buena o mala fortuna Danny estaba haciendo unas poses muy raras. Le dije que qué le pasaba, a lo que me contestó que le urgía y a como diera lugar ir al baño, que su vejiga iba a estallar si no desalojaba.

-¡A buena hora se te ocurre esto! –reclamé.

-¡Yo no soy quejumbroso, pero ahorita te juro que se me van a reventar ambos riñones si no voy al baño! –chilló desesperado.

Iba a seguirle reclamando pero él me abandonó a mi suerte y lo vi que corría hacia dentro del gran domo. Luego pensé que él pareciera ir a los sanitarios del staff del grupo. Ya ni le tomé importancia, ya bastante podía con mi éxtasis de felicidad. Todo esto era más que un simple sueño. ¿Y la prueba? ¡Bah! ¡Que se vaya al reverendo carajo!

Los minutos se me hacían eternos y ni señales de Danny. Por mi mente pasaba la desquiciada idea de que el inodoro lo había _secuestrado_. Ya me volví a preocupar cuando definitivamente no aparecía por algún lado. Le pedí de favor a la chica que estaba a mi lado en la fila que me reservara el lugar. Pensé que ella se rehusaría, pero muy atenta me dijo que fuera a ver al amigo en apuros.

Entré velozmente y no había ningún elemento de seguridad ni trabajadores tras bambalinas…eso me era muy raro. Atisbé desde lejos unos dos sanitarios portátiles públicos y toqué la puerta en ambos y nada, no recibí respuesta. Pero de repente lo vi que por el pasillo se estaba alaciando el cabello con un cepillo grande y que rápidamente y sin pedirle permiso lo volví a tomar del brazo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar ahorita en peinarte mientras el concierto va a empezar? Debes de ser un gran idiota –gruñí sin mirarlo.

En el trayecto él no me decía nada…otra cosa rara. A pesar de conocerlo poco, no era tan conformista como para dejarse mandar de esta forma, pero eso no me interesaba. Nos acomodamos nuevamente en la fila y nuestros lugares estaban vigilados por mi vecina de evento y amablemente nos sonrió y le agradecí el detalle. Me pude percatar que Danny estaba más mudo que de costumbre y con lo parlanchín que era. Le di unos golpecitos en el brazo para que hablara, pero no me volteaba a ver. Volví a insistir y nada, hasta la tercera vez ya nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Justo en ese momento se abrió el telón del escenario y los chicos de Tokio Hotel abrieron el espectáculo con la canción "Moonson".

_I'm starring at a broken door,  
there's nothing left here anymore.  
My room is cold...  
it's making me insane.  
I've been waiting here so long  
but now the moment seems to come.  
I see the dark clouds coming up again..._

Las masas se tornaron más que animadas, más que eufóricas…todo iba estupendamente, si no fuera porque el sonido del playback hacía un poco rara la situación, pero no importaba. Y en esos momentos Danny me tomó la mano cariñosamente, pero me sentí asqueada. Ya iba a reclamarme cuando él me miró y ¡no era nada más ni nada menos que Billy!

-Si eres tú el que está conmigo…¿entonces quién rayos está arriba cantando? –le pregunté asombrada y a punto de que la garganta se me anudara.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo.**

Danny.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien y la verdad es una sensación de satisfacción casi comparada a la de un buen orgasmo. Mi vejiga ahora está lista y yo también estoy listo. ¡Hey!, como que me oí a Bob Esponja. ¡Ya solo falta que me ría como un tonto al igual que él! Me enjuagué la cara un poco para despejarme las ideas. Me froté suavemente los ojos para quitarme el exceso de agua y cuando me miré en el espejo, mis ojos quedaron ennegrecidos, como si más bien me hubiese enjuagado con líquido para lustrar zapatos escolares.

Creo que me tardé un poquito, por lo que me tengo que apurar para reunirme de nuevo con Angie antes de que me asesine…¡otra vez! La primera, fue con su mirada cuando "insulté" a su greñudo rockero. Ya tengo aprendida mi lección: nunca te entrometas con una mujer defensiva en luna menguante. Quiero deshacerme de esta mancha de mis ojos, pero creo que tendré que esperar a que el concierto termine.

¿Ahora cómo carajos salgo de este laberinto? Algunos flashbacks de mi vida están pasando por mi mente. Cuando entré corriendo pasé por un zigzag y enseguida me encontré el baño de hombres. Estuve tan apresurado que no me di cuenta por dónde había pasado. Más tonto, imposible.

Apresuré un poco más mi andar cuando unos tres tipos me interceptaron y me ordenaron algo, pero como el inteligente de yo no dominaba aún el alemán, lo que pude entender fue que uno de los tipos (uno con rastas, para ser más precisos y que era Tom, el hermano gemelo y bajista del grupo), me agarró y me llevó a un cuarto. Rápidamente pude percatarme que me hallaba en un camerino. Oí un grito de aviso en inglés que sí pude captar: que teníamos cinco minutos para salir a cantar. Quién sabe qué demonios me decía Tom, pero se sobreentendía que tenía que apurarme. Traté de explicarme, pero no me dieron la oportunidad.

¿Ese manchón estará ocultado mi persona? ¡Vaya disfraz! Y yo que pensé que me había sucedido de todo, pero que me confundan con un artista del rock…¡ver para creer!

El hombrón que buscamos para que nos diera los lugares a Angie y a mí les dijo que el sonido estaba fallando, o así lo creí, porque su cara no lucía muy benevolente que digamos y mostraba que los micrófonos estaban muertos. No sé qué más diría y alcancé a oír la palabra _playback_…ya con eso me siento más aliviado, porque así ya no me delataría a mí mismo y las fans no me bajarían y me agarrarían a punta de patadas. Al menos agradezco a la Divina Providencia que me sé algunas canciones, las principales en inglés. Y si seguía el playback en alemán, ya me las arreglaría como pudiera.

Al subir el telón color púrpura, de una tela bastante liviana el chilladero y la multitud loca por el grupo no se hicieron esperar. Abrimos con la canción de "Moonson" y ahí la llevé más o menos leve. Busqué a Angie con la mirada y cuando la vi, estaba con un tipo que se parecía a mí. "¿Será Bill el que está con ella?", pensé. Ahora tenía que llevar la batuta y no me pude dar el lujo de desconcentrarme. Me armé de valor y seguí cantando. Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto pero ¡BENDITO Y ALABADO SEA EL PLAYBACK! Parecía que nadie podía notarlo.

Cuando terminó el tema, las ovaciones ni los gritos se hicieron esperar. Volví a buscar a mi amiga con la mirada, cual fue mi sorpresa que ya no estaba ni ella ni el supuesto Bill. Espero que tenga éxito en su cita, al cabo que yo lo estoy sustituyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Los fragmentos de la canción son de "Bitch", que le pertenece a The Rolling Stones, señorones y amos absolutos del Rock & Roll.

**NOTA: **Esto no quiere decir que ella en verdad sea como dice el título de la rola, ¿eh, malpensados?

* * *

**Quinto capítulo.**

Angie.

Corrimos como unos locos al esquivar a la gente detrás nuestro. ¡Pobre de Danny! Con que nadie se dé cuenta que es otra persona, no desearán bajarlo ni lo bañarán en aceite hirviendo.

Corrimos sin parar hasta que dimos con la Puerta de Brandeburgo. La distancia no era tan larga, pero terminamos rendidos. Poco después de recuperar aire nos sentamos en el suelo y nuevamente mi mano fue acariciada por Bill. Nos miramos.

-Créeme, esta es la aventura más loca que he tenido desde…¡mhmm! ¡No lo puedo recordar! –me dijo él.

-¿Y tú crees que yo me la vivo en el peligro o qué? –me reí. Ya por lo menos tengo una historia qué contar a mis nietos, digo, si es que llego a tenerlos.

-¿Tienes novio?

-He tenido varias relaciones, pero ninguna de ellas ha fructificado más allá de los 6 meses. Mi récord precisamente es ése.

-Es que tú también has de buscar a un príncipe azul, ¿no? –me miró curioso.

-¡Bah! Si así hubiese sido, yo sería Madonna. ¡Y ya ves cómo me parezco a ella!

-¡No tienes qué serlo! Así pienso que eres mejor persona que ella porque a ti por lo menos ya te conozco.

-CreÍ que los famosos conocían a otros famosos.

-Suele pasar, pero en mi caso aún no ha sucedido. Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? Tengo sed.

-Lo mismo digo. Conozco un lugar que es muy tranquilo y que puedes beber lo que se te antoje y nadie te anda mirando ni criticando. Caminemos, al cabo que no está lejos de aquí. –suspiré al mismo tiempo que recordé los momentos que llegué por primera vez a estas tierras germanas.

-¿En quién piensas?

-Esta puerta es el primer lugar que visité cuando pisé por primera vez Alemania. Extraño mi patria, a mi familia y a mis amigos. Sólo deseo que se encuentren bien.

-¡Ya lo creo! –también se incorporó mi compañero.

Ya nuestros pasos iban al compás del viento fresco y sereno que se paseaba ufano y acariciaba deleitosamente nuestros rostros. Admiramos la Academia del Arte y muy cerca por fin llegamos a un bar llamado _Zauber. _Vaya que sí que era mi gran noche porque el bar si no estaba muy concurrido, había menos incidencia a que alguien reconociera a Bill.

Tomamos asiento cerca del balcón para ver a Berlín vestido de luces nocturnas y cuando llegó el mesero, ambos pedimos dos jarras de cerveza oscura y algunas botanas. Ya entre plática y cerveza, Bill me agradeció la velada, que la estaba pasando a las mil maravillas. Yo no supe qué decirle, pero simplemente le contesté con una amplia y franca sonrisa. Se levantó un poco de su lugar para alcanzarme a dar un beso en la mejilla y sólo agradecí con un torpe _gracias. _No por nada el nombre del bar estaba haciendo efecto, como un hechizo.

Nos fuimos y seguimos hechizándonos hasta una tienda de discos. Compramos un disco recopilatorio de éxitos de The Rolling Stones y un pequeño reproductor de CD's. Le pregunté por qué habia comprado ese disco, pero fingió demencia…o igual las copas se estaban afectando las neuronas. Yo también casi estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Sacó una tarjeta de crédito, pero me alarmé. Salimos rápidamente de ahí y Bill me aclaró que esa tarjeta ni era suya y que ya no le reclamara. Callé, pero por la simpleza de los hechos empecé a reirme como una loca y de igual manera él hizo lo mismo.

Después tomamos un taxi y Bill le dijo al chofer que nos llevara a _un lugar increíble_, y después guiñó un ojo. El taxista como que en un principio no entendió las palabras de Bill y arrancó. Bill no dejaba de mirarme, pero yo no le decía nada. Su mirar se hizo notar y el chofer pudo entender el concepto. El viaje duró como unos veinte minutos hasta que llegamos a una casa enorme, de fachada antigua, pero muy bonita.

Al entrar vimos que no había ni un solo mueble. Los únicos lugares amueblados eran los dos baños y una sola recámara, la principal. Como la cama era tamaño king size, me lancé cuan tal larga como soy y me quedé mirando el techo. Me sentía adormilada por el efecto del alcohol y del embrujo de Bill...él conectó el reproductor e insertó el CD de las Majestades del Rock. Empezó el repertorio musical con "Angie". Se acercó poco a poco hacia la cama y en el borde comenzó a desnudarse lentamente.

Yo me escondía entre las sábanas para fingir que no lo veía, pero pues el morbo ya me estaba ganado y el sueño fue desapareciendo como por arte del magia. Pasaron otras dos canciones que no recuerdo hasta que alcancé a escuchar los primeros estribillos. Era una canción rítmica y un tanto impetuosa.

_Feeling so tired, can't understand it__.  
Just had a fortnight's sleep…  
I'm feeling so tired, Ow! So distracted,  
ain't touched a thing all week…_

Esta circunstancia sí que nos venía como anillo al dedo. Ya completamente sin ropa que lo adornara, Bill comenzó a bailar, eran unos pasos bien marcados, con ritmo, pero eran tan ridículos que no podía dejar de carcajearme. A él igual le importaba poco hacer esos totales desfiguros. Yo también me quité la ropa, sólo que más rápido y cuando yo me encontraba en ropa interior, él no dejó de ver mis pechos cubiertos por el sostén de licra color azul claro.

-Tus pezones están durísimos –dijo, y yo me ruboricé.

-Primero vas a obedecerme, ¿verdad? Si lo haces, éstos serán tuyos –le contesté con una mirada cachonda.

-¡Soy tu esclavo!

-Entonces deja de bailar como un idiota y ven conmigo a la cama… –le ordené suavemente.

Se trepó a la cama y nos abrazamos. Con un pedazo de sábana hice una cuerda improvisada y la rodeé por el cuello de mi amante.

_I'm feeling drunk, juiced up and sloppy__.  
Ain't touched a drink all night…  
I'm feeling hungry, can't see the reason,  
just ate a horse meat pie.  
Yeah! When you call my name  
I salivate like a Pavlov dog…  
Yeah! When you lay me out_

_m__y heart is beating louder than a big bass drum, alright!  
Yeah! You got to mix it child,  
you got to fix it must be love…_

No sé cómo pasó, pero el caso es que yo terminé encima de él y jugaba a que lo estrangulaba con violencia. Bueno, sí lo estaba estrangulando, pero por ahora las cosas eran leves, y no durarán por mucho. Bill me rogaba con la mirada que él tomara mi lugar, pero le hice saber mi negativa apretando suavemente pero más fuerte la sábana contra su cuello. Él lo entendió y ya no siguió insistiendo, que yo era la hembra alfa.

_It's a bitch.  
__You got to mix it, child.  
You got to fix it but, love...  
__It's a bitch, alright!_

Nuestros besos y caricias te iban tornando cada vez más fogosas hasta que él me quitó por fin el sostén y mi pantaleta también del mismo color que el sujetador.

-¿Quién es la perra? –le grité eufórica mientras apretaba aún más la sábana.

No recibí respuesta.

-¡Contesta! ¿Quién es la perra? –insistí.

-¡Tú! –me señaló él con su dedo y riendo.

-¿Quién es la perra? –ya por tercera vez insté.

-La canción me delató. ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy la perra! ¡Soy tu perra! –gimió placenteramente él.

_Sometimes I'm sexy, move like a stud.  
Kicking the stall all night…  
__sometimes I'm so shy, got to be worked on.  
Don't have no bark or bite, alright!_

Bebía de mis pechos y yo empecé a juguetear con su sexo entumecido y cálido, acerqué mi intimidad y la eyaculación no se hizo esperar. Fue abundante y se introdujo dentro de mí.

Cuando la conmoción se había alejado, los débiles rayos del sol me despertaron. Digamos que amanecí con él. Bill aún dormía plácidamente enredado entre las sábanas. Me senté al filo de la cama, le acaricié la cara y agarré mis ropas para comenzar de nuevo…aunque no sé si desde cero.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Creo que después de todo, la perra no era una _ella._


	6. Chapter 6

**Das sechstel und letzter kapitel.**

Bill.

Apenas puedo acordarme lo que pasó la noche anterior. Lo último que se me pegó a la mente fue esa canción…¡fui la perra de Angie! Cuando desperté ella se estaba vistiendo y acomodándose el cabello negro.

-Sentí que me acariciaste, linda –le dije casi a modo de susurro.

-Lo hice. Desgraciadamente no puedo seguir en esta cama de rosas. Mi instituto y mi beca, digo…no soy muy aplicada, pero me esfuerzo.

La miré por unos eternos segundos, le planté un beso juguetón en la boca y le dije que no pasaba nada, que se fuera cuando lo deseara. Me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que me amaba, pero yo me callé, en verdad no supe qué decirle. Lo único que me atreví a hacer fue sonreír y volví a besarla, pero ahora lo hice en su frente.

Yo también me vestí y cuando salimos de la casa, la acompañé otra vez hasta la Puerta de Brandeburgo, donde nos detuvimos al escapar del barullo del concierto. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero en sí la que más me estaba desconcertando era que qué sería del chico que me sustituyó en el escenario.

-Si estás pensando en Danny, yo creo que todo salió bien, de lo contrario, a estas alturas y a estas horas estaría la gente disgustada por el cambio… –comentó ella, como adivinando lo que yo pensaba.

-Tal vez. También espero que los demás chicos no se hayan molestado o algo parecido. ¡No sé qué pretexto inventar!

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de nosotros. A mí la idea de decir una tonta mentira que nadie crea no me convencía por obviedad. Pero también decir la cruda verdad sería incómodo.

-Bueno, puedo decir la verdad a la mitad –resolví.

Llegamos por fin al monumento. Enfrente había una chica que vendía pan dulce y Angie fue a comprarle algo porque ella dijo que tenía hambre. Inocentemente la esperé y pronto me di cuenta que no traía esos lentes grandes que tapaban mi cara y por una muy mala broma del azar, pasaron dos chicas más e inmediatamente me reconocieron. Corrieron hacia mí, pero fue la incertidumbre y las ganas de no abandonar a mi acompañante que con mucho esfuerzo me contuve para no salir huyendo de nuevo. Las chicas me saludaron muy emocionadas, me abrazaron y pues les firmé un autógrafo. Afortunadamente ellas no se entretuvieron conmigo y se fueron rápido. En cuanto pasó eso, Angie se acercó a mí y pensé que me iba a reclamar, pero me dio un pretzel dulce.

-¿No me vas a regañar? –le pregunté un tanto confundido.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Eres una persona pública, ¿no? Y no precisamente me estoy haciendo la madura.

-¡Gracias!

-Y por eso mismo, yo pienso que lo ideal para los dos será ni siquiera comenzar algún compromiso.

Lejos de sorprenderme por lo que dijo, fue como un rayo cayendo sobre mí…repentino y furioso.

-Yo no viviré para siempre en este país. Me iré al terminar la escuela y la beca. Y la verdad tú me gustas y también te quiero mucho, pero tú también tienes qué vivir tu vida.

-Sé que es algo complicado, para ambos, pero a mí me encantaría…

-Terminación -_aría-…_¡muy linda! El _hubiera _no existe. Eso es lo mejor. Fue una velada bellísima y sé que eres un hombre maravilloso y dulce. Pero a mí más puede conmigo el que no estés cerca de mí como debe ser.

Y así ella me besó en la mejilla y se fue. Yo seguí con un nudo en la garganta.

xxx

A las 10:30 hice el mentado examen de Historia. Me sentía tranquila, pero un poco vacía y distante. Lo entregué terminado a mi profesor. Cuando él terminó de calificar todas las pruebas y nos dijo nuestros resultados, y para mi fortuna o desgracia pasé, aunque de panzazo…con la mínima.

Después me fui a desayunar con Henrietta, pero no tuve ganas ni valor de decirle mi aventura porque igual me creía o no. Al acabarse la jornada escolar, me fui rápidamente a mi departamento, me encerré y me olvidé del mundo. Prendí la radio y en ese momento estaban poniendo canciones viejitas de rock balada de los 60's, 70's y 80's. Y de repente que voy escuchando la canción de "Angie", de The Rolling Stones…no pude contener el llanto y rompí en lágrimas desconsoladas, apretando la almohada en mi cara para amortiguar el sonido de mis lamentos.

Pasaron unos días y me encontré a Danny cerca del edificio donde estaban los departamentos, y en ellos se encontraba el mío. Me platicó de toda la odisea que pasó en esa noche.

Cuando tuvieron qué cantar en alemán, Danny sufrió más. Aunque el playback ayudaba un poco, como que los otros muchachos se dieron cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Milagrosamente el concierto se dio muy bien, pero en cuanto se terminó y bajaron el telón, Tom se acercó a Danny para reclamarle el por qué cantaba así de extraño y cuando se le acercó, pronto se dio cuenta que no era su hermano. Los demás preguntaron por Bill y pues Danny no podía fingir demencia, aunque en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta la ubicación real de Bill.

-¿Y entonces qué más pasó? –le pregunté a Danny.

-El caso fue que mandaron a otros guaruras a buscar al verdadero vocalista pero alcancé a oír a Tom decir que no buscaran a su hermano. Es lo que percibí en inglés.

Le agradecí mucho a Danny y le conté todo lo que me pasó con Bill. Me escuchó atento mientras él llamó con el brazo a un taxi.

-Antes que prosigas, quiero que me acompañes al aeropuerto porque hoy mismo me regreso a Estados Unidos. Mi primo y su chica me están esperando.

Asentí y seguimos platicando en el viaje por el taxi. Llegamos al aeropuerto y vimos a sus familiares. Pasó como una hora cuando ellos abordaron la puerta de su avión. Nos despedimos con un abrazo, nos pasamos nuestros correos electrónicos.

Se fueron y justo cuando me iba a regresar a casa me fijé que en otra puerta estaba otra fila que ya se iban a ir en el próximo vuelo: a Guadalajara, mi ciudad hábitat, con escala a la Ciudad de México. Lo que me dejó atónita fue que en esa fila iba Bill. Volteó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él me sonrió, tal vez con una difuminada pero loca esperanza que nos volveríamos a encontrar, de nuevo, y más.

*ENDE*

* * *

Esta es mi última entrega de esta serie y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Angie...¡que lo hayas gozado! n_n


End file.
